


It was Probably Just the Wine

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Itacest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was written in a skype chat by me and my roleplay partner, Tadashi. So uh. Here it is.Feliciano's a little minx, and Lovino can blame it all on the wine in the morning...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** Note: This does have extreme sexual content and the pairing is Itacest (North Italy/South Italy). 
> 
> Almost everything spoken between the two is in Italian sent through translators because neither I or my partner speak Italian. The translations can be found beneath the respective paragraphs. **

It really hadn’t begun as much. Lovino and Feliciano had been hanging around Lovi’s house; the younger Italian decided to pay his brother a visit on a whim, as he usually did. And then they got into talking about sex one way or another. It wasn’t really clear how it happened (probably the copious amounts of wine Lovino had consumed prior to the conversation, and the small amount Feliciano had downed as well), but Feli had teasingly said he could make Lovino beg, and Lovi had obviously argued that fact. So the younger of the two was intrigued and offered a warning; “Think before you speak.” 

And then it had just happened. It wasn’t too fast, but it was a whirlwind. And then it was just them, and that was all it needed to be. Feliciano and Lovino, entangled in each other, sweat-sticky skin, ragged breaths, lazy limbs curled to give soft caresses while they muttered in quiet Italian sweet nothings and whispered ‘I love you’s. They were amazing and beautiful together and – Oh they were so going to Hell.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Si dovrebbe pensare prima di parlare." A hum after his bold statement, his eyes drifting from Lovino's eyes to his lips, down along his neck, to his collar.. "Potrei sorprenderti."

######  _“You should think before you speak.” “I might surprise you.”_

Lovino snorts and tilts his head to move a shock of chestnut hair out of his eyes. "Ne dubito." Hazel eyes dart from his brother's face down the line of his neck, following the lines of that crisp tie and neat uniform. "...dimostrarmi che vali il mio tempo."

######  _“I doubt it.” “Prove you’re worth my time.”_

The younger Italian moves swiftly. The challenge from Lovino has lit a fire under him and he's moving to the couch Lovino's on. He swings a leg over Lovino's hips and straddles him sitting back on his knees as he slowly tugs his own tie off, biting his lips and looking down at his brother. "Ho pensato che non sarebbe mai chiedere."

######  _“I thought you would never ask.”_

"Non stavo chiedendo..." is Romano's soft reply, airy and overly-confident as he stares up into his brother's face. He can't resist shifting his hips a little, moving upwards to grind against the curve of Feli's ass. Totally an accident.

__

######  _“I wasn’t asking.”_

__

Feliciano is definitely not having this blase attitude that Lovino is tossing at him, so he deliberately grinds his hips down in return without so much as a noise in response. "È così? Vergogna. Io ti trattano molto meglio se chiedete piacevolmente."

######  _“Is that so? Shame. I treat you so much better when you ask nicely.”_

The gasp that Lovino gives is throaty and positively sinful, and his hands shake as they fall to rest against his brother's hips. "A-ahh-- Cazzo...poi mi fanno chiedere bene..."

######  _“Then make me ask nicely.”_

Feliciano finishes pulling his own tie off and lays it at his side on the couch. He slides one hand into Lovino's hair slowly, softly, and then grips tightly at the base of his neck, tugging his brother's head back as he grinds down on him again. "Lo farò."

######  _“I will.”_

"Ah... f-fratello..." he hisses softly, slowly rocking up against his brother in tandem with his movements. It's already too hot in here; maybe that's just him? Or the layers of his own uniform...either way, it's unbearable. "M-mi stai facendo selvaggio..."

######  _“You’re driving me crazy.”_

"Sí? Preferisci mi fermo?" He probably won't regardless of Lovino's response, because he's still grinding down against him rhythmically. He begins tug Lovino's tie off, leaning forward to brush their noses together, their lips brushing just slightly as he pants softly, his breath dusting over Lovino's mouth.

######  _“Yeah? Would you rather I stop?”_

"A-ahh... baciami, bastardo...c-cazzo..." is Lovino's simple response. Tasting his brother's breath on his lips had just been too damn much. Curse him for being so easy to read and to use...

######  _“Kiss me, idiot.”_

A smirk twists Feliciano's lips as he presses down on him a little harder, but slows the roll of his hips. He's got Lovino's tie undone, but he moves it up so it slides along his skin as he pulls it off from around his neck, biting his own lower lip before finally speaking up in return. "Di per favore." It's more of a demand than a request, and he moves his hands to run through Lovino's hair again as he speaks.

######  _“Say please.”_

Lovino meets his gaze, eyes hot and half-lidded and absolutely burning with want before he makes a show of moaning and rolling his hips upwards as he says; "per favore, fratello." He's not worried; his time will come soon enough. Feliciano can't take much torture, he thinks.  
Feliciano lets out a low moan after his brother gives in. He slides his hands down Lovino's chest and grips his shirt tightly, yanking him up into a heated kiss.

Lovino kisses him back fiercely, all tongue and teeth and nervous energy, hands fisting his brother's coat to yank him closer and allow him to get a better taste. Feliciano never changes; his mouth never fails to taste of something familiar: the sweetness of spumoni, the wonderful flavor of a cannoli, the warm spice and richness of fresh tomato sauce. All things that bring him home to himself and his roots.

The younger Italian almost whimpers in response, kissing him back just as intensely. His kiss becomes almost desperate, his teeth dragging at Lovino's lower lip as he clings to him, gripping his hair and his shoulders and his clothes, tugging him as close as he can. Lovino tastes like home; like freshly baked pizza, like dark chocolate and dark red wine. He sucks his tongue into his mouth and massages his own against it, forcing his hand down between them to grip Lovino through the pants of his uniform, massaging him in his hand.

"F-fuck--!"

That had come as a bit of a surprise, and Lovino has to break the kiss to lean his head back against the wall and take a goddamn breath. Instantly he's back at his brother's lips, growling and nipping at them as his hands tightly grip his hips and jerk him closer, thigh pressing hot against the seam of his pants as he hisses a soft, "...mi vuoi? Il mio corpo? V-vuoi che ti tocchi, fratello?"

######  _“Do you want me? My body? Do you want me to touch you?”_

A shudder rippled through Feliciano's body and he moves his lips to trail along Lovino's jaw, gripping his chin to turn his head. "Vuoi toccarmi?" His teeth nip just beneath his ear, the other hand still massaging him through his pants.

######  _“Do you want to touch me?”_

Little growls and soft curses punctuate their kiss as Lovino rolls his hips desperately against that teasing touch. The pressure is just enough to make him writhe, but not enough to get him off...not yet. Perhaps if he begs like a pretty little bitch he'll get what he wants...and Lovino Vargas isn't above such things. "Sì. Dio, smettere di giocare con me e solo arrivare ad essa...ah..."

######  _“Yes, God, stop playing with me and just get to it.”_

He pulls back minutely and lets go of him. He doesn't care if he makes irreparable damage now, he grips Lovino's button up and rips it open, sliding his hands over his brother's chest, pushing the fabric back from his skin. His lips are on Vino's again, tongue and teeth and moans escaping into his mouth as he grinds his hips against Lovino's again. His hands slide down over Lovino's abs, hooking into the waistband of his pants as he gives a tug. He undoes the buckle of his belt and yanks it out of his belt loops, tossing it onto the floor to be forgotten about until later. "Toccami, Lovino. Toccami ovunque." He lets out a shaky, shallow breath and decides it's his turn to beg, "Per favore."

######  _“Touch me, Lovino. Touch me everywhere.”_

It's hot. Muggy. Beads of sweat are starting to form at Lovino's temples, but he doesn't care. His hands are all over that sinful body of his brother's: cupping his ass, carding through his hair, gripping his biceps to hold him still while he breathes in that familiar scent of his that's so goddamn arousing it makes his head spin. It's wrong and he knows it, but he doesn't care; they're unified now, right? That's like a marriage that needs to be consummated...

"Sei mio. Mio e solo mio. Ti amo. Ti amo, maledetto peccatore..."

######  _“You are mine. Mine and only mine. I love you. I love you, you goddamn sinner…”_

Feliciano is leaning into every touch and he's been shedding his own clothes and Lovino's as his brother grips at his body and his skin and tugs at him needily. Lovino's words fill him with a warmth that floods his heart but also drives a fire right to his groin. He smiles and kisses him hard for a moment, biting his lower lip before whispering heavily against his mouth, "Sono sempre stato il vostro. Vi prego di fare il vostro nuovo. Sei mio ugualmente."

######  _“I have always been yours. Please make me yours again. You’re mine equally.”_

Lovino's grin is wicked. He's not even drunk, but he may as well be with how sloppily he's kissing Feliciano now, tongue plundering his mouth in between thick gasps and muttered curses as he rocks desperately upwards against the swell of his brother's ass. He eventually ends up trailing his lips and teeth and tongue down the column of Feliciano's throat, leaving splotches of red and purple in his wake. "Sempre. Sempre e per sempre, il mio caro fratello. Ti ricorderai che ogni volta che si guarda allo specchio, giusto?"

######  _“Always. Always and forever, my dear brother. You’ll remember that every time you look in the mirror, right?”_

Feliciano's voice melts into moans and gasps as Lovino marks up his neck. He's happy to receive the marks and oh how he loves being claimed. "Mi Coprire nei tuoi baci. Ogni pollice di me. Segnare il mio corpo. Così posso mai dimenticare." He's nearly whining these words but they hold such demand, such pressure and desperation that it's almost too strong for Feli to get passed his lips. One hand is in Lovino's hair, the other sliding over his shoulder, down his arm. He moans Lovino's name as he leads his brother's hand down to his ass again and presses down against him.

######  _“Cover me in your kisses. Every inch of me. Mark my body. So I can never forget.”_

"Mi assicurerò che non si scorda mai."

######  _“I’ll make sure you never forget.”_

Lovino is easily strong enough to lift his brother ( hey, he works as a glass-blower all right? ), so he carries him with haste to his bedroom. It's a rustic thing, with a few heirlooms from Rome scattered here and there, but what matters is that the bed is sturdy. He and Antonio built it together...  
He's not gentle as he tosses Feliciano onto the sheets before smothering him with kisses, open-mouthed and violent, as his hands immediately set about getting the rest of that uniform off. Pants first; he doesn't so much mind if that nice shirt remains where it is. As long as Lovino can get inside of him, then the rest is immaterial.

"Dimmi che mi vuoi, frattelino."

######  _“Tell me you want me.”_

He lifts his hips to assist Lovino in ridding him of his pants. They were too tight anyway. He squirms, his boxer-briefs still clinging tightly to his hips. "Ti voglio. Voglio che più che l'aria che respiro." A breathy moan escapes as he runs his hand over his own erection, through his underwear. He wants Lovino, he needs him. Now. He reaches out and tugs helplessly at Lovi's pants because he's submit for tonight, but he wants them off of him. A sly smile tugs at his lips though and lidded, warm brown eyes focus on the man above him; on his brother.

######  _“I want you. I want you more than the air I breathe.”_

"Mi vuoi? Dimmi quanto mi vuoi, per favore." One of his hands finds one of Lovino's without him really looking. He laces their fingers and tugs him down, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Riempire la mia mente con le tue parole. Riempire la mia anima con la tua voce." His voice drops, lust thick in his tone as he slides the other hand down Lovino's chest. His fingers trail over his skin slowly as he feels the muscles beneath his brother's skin. "Mi riempiono con te."

######  _“You want me? Tell me you want me, please.” “Fill my mind with your words. Fill my soul with your voice.” “Fill me with you.”_

"Ti voglio, fratello," the elder Italian growls, his usually rich voice darkened with lust. "Ti voglio e mi prenderò quello che voglio." He hooks an arm beneath his brother's legs to raise his hips far enough to scoot his briefs down his thighs, pausing to kiss the inside of his leg oh so dangerously close to the head of his cock. "Il mio nome non è Lovino per niente...no?" A breath of a laugh is all that he gets before Lovino is going down on him. Hard. More desperately than he's ever done so, in fact. This isn't to draw out the pleasure: this is to get him to the peak so that he'll beg for more, because Lovino loves that the most.

######  _“I want you.” “I want you and I will take what I want.” “My name isn’t Lovino for nothing…”_

Feli's no stranger to being touched, by others or by himself, but for some reason because it's Lovino he's falling apart. His words flood his mind and invade his senses and the husk of lust to his voice drives Feliciano absolutely insane. He arches his back hard and cries out, one hand pushing into Lovino's hair as the other grasps at the headboard above. 

"Dio mio, Lovino... Cazzo, la vostra bocca è così caldo..." The words come out in hushed moans, under his breath, low enough that maybe Lovino can't quite hear him, but Feli can't be sure of that. They're words meant for him anyway, whether they're lost to the night air or not is a mystery. He squirms beneath him, trying to pull something coherent from his mind because all he's getting is waves of emotion and pleasure as his cock sinks into Lovino's mouth and he's covered in that sinful warmth.

######  _“My God, Lovino… Fuck, your mouth is so warm…”_

That begging, those nonsensical words... every sound that Feliciano makes goes straight between Lovino's thighs. Maybe it's the twin complex that's got him so riled up, but even the thought of doing this with Spain...doesn't have the same allure. He's spiraling downwards into this sin, and there's no way that he would even try to stop at this point...because it's them. It's hushed Italian muttered between kiss-bruised lips, pretty words woven in between their fingers as they take each other's hands, soft moans as one takes and the other is taken, and God-- He wouldn't trade this for anything, not even for a chance to be his own country.

"Ha un sapore così buono; voglio di più...~" He mouths reverently along the shaft of his brother's cock, hazel eyes never flickering away because he can't bear to miss even a second of expression on his face. A hand drifts down, down to circle calloused fingertips around his entrance. Teasing. Testing. "Mi vuoi dentro di te...?"

######  _“It tastes so good; I want more…” “You want me inside you?”_

The lovers Feliciano had collected over his life span were many in number, but none of them had ever been able to set his skin afire the way Lovino was doing. The younger Italian may not always agree with his brother (especially when he thought he would ruin him, but maybe Lovi was right. The way he could make him squirm by just his lips on his erection, the lustful gaze Feli had happened to catch as he peeked down at the older man, and the rough fingertips pressing against his ass was just... unexplainable. Maybe Lovino would ruin him, but not in the way he expected. Feliciano just wasn't sure whether or not anyone would be able to fully please him again after this. He wasn't sure that Lovino would ruin him for others by laying claim to him with simple words and bruised skin and fuck his fingers felt good pressed against his entrance. 

"Prendimi. Fare il mio corpo. Solo il vostro." These words are whimpered as he drops his head back against the pillows and just slightly wiggles his hips, trying to push down against Lovino's fingers. With the lack of attention being paid to his swollen cock he's able to think again, at least a little. Which is good, because Feliciano prides himself on his ability to weave words and tear his partner's apart with them, and Lovino's mouth around him was severely inhibiting that skill. "E 'il mio turno per chiedere ora, fratello? Chiederà le stelle per voi."

######  _“Take me. Make my body yours. Only yours.” “Is it my turn to beg now, brother? I will beg the stars for you.”_

"Io porterò le stelle per voi, fratellino."

######  _“I will bring the stars for you, little brother.”_

Lovino is slow and fluid as he moves up his brother's body to steal another kiss, hands exploring skin that is oh-so-soft and paler than his own. He marvels at that stark difference between them; twins though they are, there is still a difference between the pair...no, multiple differences. They couldn't be more different, in fact: Feliciano is sweet and kindly, Lovino is cynical and brusque. They're stark if stood next to each other, just like Lovino's tan fingers blazing heat across his brother's paler skin...  
Thoughts shoved aside, Romano brings a hand up to cup Feliciano's cheek. His thumb brushes teasingly along his swollen lips before he's tapping against them with two fingers, a silent entreaty to allow them in. He can't progress without some sort of lubricant, after all.

"Aprire. Ti do quello che vuoi se lo fai."

######  _“Open up. I’ll give you what you want if you do.”_

Feliciano was barely paying attention where Lovino was putting his hands now. His skin felt like fire wherever his brother touched him and he writhed under his hands, gasping softly. And then Lovino's hand was on his cheek, his thumb brushed against Feli's lip and his eyes popped open, focusing on the older man. It's the first time he really looks at him up close like that since the evening had gotten so heated, and he notices the lust and power in Lovino's eyes. A blush rockets across his cheeks, as his fingers tap lightly against his lips and he resists the urge to tug him down into another kiss. 

His eyes don't leave Lovino as he focuses, silent lips parting. He lifts his head just slightly so he can push his mouth around his brother's fingers. They're warm but rough against his tongue, and he slips his tongue around and between them. He watches his brother's expression change as he slicks his fingers, Feli's other hand wandering lower. His fingers slip beneath clinging fabric to wrap around Lovino's cock, sliding from the tip to the base as Feli gives gives his fingers a deliberate suck.

"Ah... a-ahh, yes..."

Christ, that shouldn't be allowed. How can a man look so goddamn good while he's doing this? He knows what his brother is trying to get across because they're on the same wavelength, and God...any more of that tugging and he's going to cum too soon. A wonder, considering how long he can go if it's a woman in bed with him...

...perhaps that speaks to his desire for what's most taboo.

"M-mettere la bocca su di me..." he growls softly. "Voglio sentire la tua lingua...."

######  _“Put your mouth on me.” “I want to feel your tongue.”_

Feliciano is all too happy to provide exactly what Lovino requests of him. He pulls back dragging his tongue along his brother's fingers as he does so, letting them fall from his lips with a soft 'pop'. "Mi dia qualche cosa per mettere la mia bocca circa, se quello è quello che Lei vuole." He purrs in response, his hand tightening just a little. He wants his mouth around him so badly, but he has restraint. Instead, for now, he'll wait for Lovino to move them. His time will come soon enough.

######  _“Give me something to put my mouth around, if that is what you want.”_

Lovino's eyes narrow a little; his brother's fiery attitude needs to be tamed a bit, he thinks. So he's rough when his free hand curls into Feli's hair and pulls him in for a bruising kiss, teeth and tongue taking what he believes to be rightfully his. After taking his brother's breath away he's yanking him down towards his cock with a muffled groan.

"Mettere che bella bocca sul mio cazzo, fratello."

######  _“Put that pretty mouth on my dick.”_

Feliciano would have drawled out some reply but he didn't deem it necessary. No he was too busy wiggling his way down and gripping his brother's cock in his hand just that much harder that he didn't bother to speak. Without any sort of hesitation, Feliciano drags his tongue up along the underside of Lovino's erection and then slides his mouth around him. A quick decision on Feli's part that Lovino tastes amazing, before he starts to bob his head, his tongue squirming against the underside. He does this for a short time before he presses closer and has Lovino pressed all the way into his throat. The feeling draws a moan from him as he looks up at Lovi to watch his reaction.

"Ah, cazzo...è perfetto, fratello... sei perfetta..."

######  _“It’s perfect… You’re perfect…”_

Lovino exhales shakily as he coaxes his brother closer by soothing fingers through his hair. Christ, he's so hard that he's throbbing against his brother's tongue. His head falls back against the wall with a soft 'thump' as he moans into the muggy air, fingers tensing and relaxing in the silken strands of his brother's hair as he slowly rocks his hips, craving more of that heat.

"Vieni, cara...altro..."

######  _“Come on, baby… More…”_

Feliciano loves watching his brother come undone, but the feeling of Lovino rocking his hips in and out of his mouth just slightly is distracting. And driving him crazy. He moans again and relaxes the back of his throat, dropping his tongue to make just a bit more room. He starts to massage his tongue along the underside again and hollows his cheeks to get more of that slick heat to touch Lovino with every movement he makes. One hand comes up to rest on the older Italian's thigh, Feli's thumb rubbing against his leg encouragingly. Faster. Harder. More.

"F-fratello, I'm-- Haah... c-cazzo..."

It's hot. Sultry. The muggy air is split every now and again by one of his gasps, a little groan, or the bed creaking a bit as he rolls his hips. It's too good. If Feli doesn't stop soon it will be all over, and Lovino doesn't want that. Not yet. There is so much more that needs to be done...

"...n-no, non acora... Io voglio farlo dentro di te..." he grits out in between harsh gasps and softly-uttered curses. "...per favore, fratello..."

######  _“Not yet… I want to do it inside you…”_

Feli reluctantly pulls back, but he does it so slowly. He would have quite liked making his brother come undone with just his mouth, but perhaps another time. He certainly hoped this would not be the only time. This time he sucks on his own fingers for a moment before sliding his hand down behind him and pressing one thin digit into himself. He whines softly, lust-filled eyes locked on the man above him - on his brother - on his best friend - on his other half. A smile pulls at his lips; "Io La voglio così profondo, Fratello.... per favore.”

######  _“I want it so deep.”_

"Io darò a te. Lo darò a voi in modo duro e profondo che non vorrete mai un altro..."

######  _“I can give it to you. I’ll give it to you so hard and deep that you’ll never want another…”_

A growl vibrates, deep and sensual, in his chest as Lovino just watches. Takes it all in with hungry eyes. Finds himself envying his brother for being able to feel so good...but he's got some control left. Enough to slowly press Feliciano back against the mattress and kiss him, exhaling shakily against his mouth.

"Andiamo, fratello. Apriti per me..."

######  _“Come on. Open yourself up to me.”_

Feli whimpers needily against Lovino's lips, his eyes closing tightly as he slips another finger in, moaning as he uses the other hand to slide his fingers into Lovi's hair and give his curl a tug, raising his head just enough to muffle his moan from stretching himself against Lovino's lips. He starts to move those thin fingers in and out of himself, squirming ever so slightly beneath his brother's body as he whimpers and moans softly.

The tugging on his haircurl makes Lovino gasp and shudder, then he's reaching down to flit those tan fingers along his brother's weeping cock. He's so eager, so needy, so hard that he's aching, and Feli's little sounds are making him crazy...he's never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

"Andiamo, fratello...per favore..."  
Feli withdraws his hand at his brother's plea and pulls it back around his body so he can grip at Lovino's swollen erection in return. His hands are careful and gentle now, dragging along his length, his fingers twirling and tugging at his curl. 

"Fratello Non farmi aspettare, mi servono!"

######  _“Don’t make me wait, I need you!”_

"Ti voglio così male..."

######  _“I want you so badly.”_

It doesn't take much more prodding; Lovino is so high-strung and desperate that he could have the eyes of every nation in the world on him and he would still keep moving foward without a care. Teeth graze the side of Feliciano's neck as he bats his fingers away with one hand while the other pushes his brother back by the hips, just far enough that he can easily nudge the head of his cock against his entrance. But here he's able to make himself pause, panting against his throat before a dangerous smirk twists his lips and he whispers. "Io voglio che Lei implori per me."

######  _“I want you to beg for me.”_

Feliciano whimpered at the teeth on his neck, a gasp lifting his chest as he feels the tip of his brother’s erection pressed right up against his ass. He takes a moment to let it sink in, to hear what Lovino is saying. Beg for me. That certainly sounds familiar. He happily obliges though and grips at the sheets with a desperate, ragged gasp. 

“Cazzo. Per favore, Lovino. Io ora La voglio in di me. Io ho bisogno di Lei. Io ho bisogno di tutto. Io voglio che Lei mi faccia il Suo. crei solamente Suo ogni pollice del mio corpo. Per favore. Mi prenda.”

######  _“Fuck… Please, Lovino. I want you inside of me now… I need you. I need all of you. I want you to make me yours… make every inch of my body only yours. Please. Take me.”_

"...sei assolutamente sporco, fratello. È Dio peccatore dannatamente sporco...c-cazzo..."

######  _“You’re absolutely filthy, brother. You goddamn filthy sinner.”_

Don't offer flesh to a wolf, Feliciano, especially not the last remaining wolf of Rome: he will take and take and take of you until there is nothing left that you can offer. And take he does, with a growl and a bite, teeth sinking into the pale line of that elegant throat as he eases forward ever so slightly, using his free hand to spread his brother open just enough that he can breach the tight ring of his entrance and--

"C-cazzo--!!"

\--oh. Oh. He's so goddamn hot, they're so goddamn hot; Feli's clenching up around him, and his teeth automatically sink even deeper into his skin to stifle a needy groan.

"R-rilassi...sei così fottutamente stretto... Ah...ahh, cazzo..."

######  _“Relax… You’re so fucking tight…”_

And tight Feliciano surely was. He lets out a cry as Lovino presses into him, his muscles stretching to accommodate for the intrusion. The teeth on his shoulder, digging into pale and sensitive flesh, drag a moan from his chest that's so deep and needy it surprises even him. He's gripping at the sheets like they're anchors, trying to keep himself still. Relax? How is he supposed to relax? Lovino's presence burns inside of him but in the absolute best way. The pain spreads up his back and he moans, the little masochist. 

"No, per favore. Per favore si muova. Più profondo, Lovino. Dio accomoda vada più profondo."

######  _“No, please. Please move. Deeper, Lovino. God so much deeper.”_

His begging fills the air, thick and humid from the sweat that's coating Feliciano's bare skin. The air is pretty cool, it is January after all, but he doesn't care. Goosebumps dance over sensitive skin and he moans out his brother's name, forcing himself to relax around him, to let him deeper. 

"Lo danni io La voglio così cattivo. Io voglio che Lei mi prenda come Lei non ha preso mai altro chiunque. Io voglio sentire ogni pollice di Lei in me. Per favore, fratello. Per favore faccia che io gridi il Suo nome."

######  _“Damn it, I want you so bad. I want you to take me like you’ve never taken anyone else. I want to feel every inch of you inside me. Please, brother. Please make me scream your name.”_

That cry, those words, the pain that he can feel second-hand thanks to their odd twin connection-- Lovino is losing control. Spiralling downward. Positively rabid with desire, a wolf bearing down on its prey, maw wide and teeth glistening--

"...intenzione di scoparti così forte...che non si può camminare... Mia piccola sfacciata...cazzo...c-cazzo, siete stretti..."

######  _"...I'm going to fuck you so hard...that you can't walk... My little minx...fuck...fuck, you're tight..."_

His voice is deeper than usual and husky with desire, even when all that he can do is whisper against the hollow behind his brother's ear as trembling hands grip his hips and shift them up just far enough that he can press his hips forward and slip in that much deeper. Lovino grits his teeth against a growl, then a gasp, then he's leaning in to bring red and purple bruises up along the column of Feliciano's throat as he sets into a slow, agonizing pace: in, out, in, out, with about ten seconds in between his every movement. Mercilessly slow and teasing and God, if he doesn't get permission to move faster soon he'll lose what's left of his mind.

Feliciano's back arched right up off the bed and his arms flew around his brother. He clung to him, shuddering as he moves so agonizingly slow. Feliciano's nails dig into Lovino's shoulders, as he tightens around him his head tipping back as he drags his nails down Lovi's back, clawing at his skin desperately. 

"Se Lei non si muove più veloce io andrò alienato." He rocks his hips, wanting so badly to find a faster rhythm. He wants Lovino to move faster, to press deeper, to be closer, but at best he manages to moan out Lovino's name and grip at his skin for now, a low groan dropping from his lips as Lovino presses back into him again.

######  _“If you don’t move faster I’m going to go insane.”_

Wish granted. His nails dig ten crescents into Feliciano's hips as he roughly fucks up into him, gasping a little himself at the force behind it. No one has ever driven him this mad before, made him this desperate, ignited such a fire in him that he loses control like this: brows furrowed, palms sweaty, eyes glassy, voice raspy.

"Feli... Feli...ciano... fratello, c-cazzo... ah...ahh, yes..."

Italian and English mingle with one another as he leans in to bite at his brother's lips, his jaw, his neck - anywhere that his teeth can reach, he's leaving red and purple marks there in his wake. Feliciano is beautiful under him, prone and gasping, wanting him and that alone is almost enough to snap the coil of arousal in his gut. To add to such a sinful sight, Lovino leans up to hiss into his ear; "S-sei...una buona scopata tale...fratello..."

######  _“You’re such a good fuck.”_

Those nails digging into his hips and Lovino's teeth on his skin wherever they can get are driving Feli absolutely crazy, not to mention the words his brother is speaking to him. The younger Italian is still clawing at his back, and as Lovino jerks up into him he lets out a scream muffled against Lovino's shoulder as he clings to him harder. The pace becomes a bit faster and Feli's shaking just a little, moaning every time Lovino thrusts back into him. 

"L-Lovino-!" Feli cried out his name, dropping his head back again to let him absolutely ravage his neck. He wraps his legs up and around his brother to give him some leverage because fuck if he's going to just lay there. He rolls his hips, trying to match or speed up his brother's pace. 

"Cazzo, che si sente stupefacente. Più veloce. Più forte. Oh, Dio ti prego cazzo più duro. Mostrami ciò che il lupo di Roma può davvero fare, fratello.. A-ah... Yes--!"

######  _“Fuck, that feels amazing. Faster. Harder. Oh God please fuck me harder. Show me what the wolf of rome can really do, brother.”_

His real name shouldn't sound so wonderful. So fucking hot. But it's hot, everything's hot, and Lovino is convinced that he's going insane. Someone must've drugged him; there's no way he'd go this crazy over his little brother. Alternatively, this is some kind of fucked-up dream...a dream that's going to leave him hard as hell when he awakens from it.

He hopes he can still hear Feliciano's voice ringing around his headspace afterwards, too.

Sweat beads down his shoulders and temples. His palms are sweaty and slick, and by now all that's keeping his grip on his brother's hips are his nails, which have probably scratched him bloody. The sting from Feliciano's nails in his back is so sweet that it makes him gasp with every new scratch, and the pace that he's set is quick and deep and easily matched since they're on the same fucking wavelength-- it's just...God, Lovino can't even describe it. To him it's perfect, but to anyone else--  
"...tieniti forte, fratello... Io voglio trovare...una buona occhiata a Lei mentre io il fotto senza fiato... ah...ah, yes... c-cazzo--!"

######  _“Hold on. I want to get a good luck at you while I fuck your breath away.”_

He's strong; perhaps not in a way that benefits him as a nation, but it certainly benefits him here. Lovino is easily able to shift his brother up further on the bed, far enough that he can get an arm behind him and pull him up into a pseudo-sitting position and kneel beneath him, fucking him hard and fast against the headboard as teeth sink into the junction of his neck and shoulder. That's better.

It's that simple adjustment of hips that really gets him there. Feliciano's back is against the headboard, the sharp edges of the wood scraping into his back. He doesn't care though, in fact the pain is absolutely welcome. And then Lovino's thrusts kick in, hard and sharp and deep. The speed comes close after. Lovino's right there. He's pounding himself mercilessly into Feliciano's prostate and it has him absolutely coming apart at the seems. 

Any words Feli was trying to string together are yanked from his body in screams, pleasure-filled noises that pierce the air, mingling with Lovino's mutters and curses and both of their moans and pants and Jesus Christ Feli thought he was going to just cease to exist because no way did anything ever feel this good.

Finally he manages to string some words together, they're barely intelligible. "Ti amo. Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa. Oh cazzo. Sì! Sì proprio lì. Si prega di fottermi più veloce. Dio sei incredibile."

######  _“I love you. I love you more tan anything. Oh fuck. Yes! Yes right there. Please fuck me faster. God you’re amazing.”_

He's interrupted by another scream of his own as Lovino gives another particularly hard thrust. His whole body shakes. "Lovino Sono così vicino." He clawed at his shoulder, the other hand tugging hard at Lovino's curl and the locks of hair around it, gripping desperately to anything he can. "Non voglio ancora. Io non voglio che questo finisca."

######  _“Lovino I’m so close. I don’t want to yet. I don’t want this to end.”_

Another scream erupts from his throat, his head tilting back as he cries out, "Lovino!"

No, nonono it can't end so soon. He's being rewarded too well, he feels so powerful for once in his life, like he matters and someone needs him more than the very air that he breathes and it's such a strong emotion that it's got Lovino feeling dizzy. High. He's all growls and curses now, teeth leaving rows of purple along his brother's jaw and throat ( fuck, he'll have to wear a scarf or something to hide these... ) as his hips mercilessly fuck up into that addicting heat--

\--then his haircurl is touched. That's nearly enough to bring him to completion right there, but Lovino holds himself back from the edge: not until Feliciano does. It's only fair.

"Ti amo. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo tanto-- ahh, Feli!!" He can tell that he's nailing Feliciano's prostate, and that makes him grin. It's feral, dark, wolfish and hungry: dangerous. "Io voglio fotto Lei su e su... Io continuerò a ritornare...più per anche se finisce... Io sono assuefatto al Suo corpo ed alla Sua anima... ah, Dio--!! Fucking hell, Feli--"

######  _“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you so much--” “I want to fuck you over and over. I will keep coming back for more even if it ends. I’m addicted to your body and soul.”_

\--and Lovino leans in to pant, hot and heavy, against his brother's lips as all Italian seems to fly from his mind and he resorts to filthy fucking English that American pornography probably taught him: "Cum for me. Come on, fratello: fuck yourself down on my cock until you cum-- Sh-shit, fucking hell, it's too good--!!"

Feliciano does just that. He adds a roll to his hips to give Lovino more friction and to grind his prostate against the head of Lovino's rock-hard cock that's buried so deep inside of him he can barely think around it. His whole body is exhausted and trembling but he just keeps rolling and gripping and clinging to Lovino, his words trailed to indecipherable screams and moans and yelps. His hips are bloody from being clawed at, Lovino's back probably matches. His neck and jaw and shoulder and lips ache in the best way possible-- and then Lovino mutters those dirty words into his ear and he shudders.

"Fuck.. Lovino... Nnnn fratello please... Oh fuck yes.. please... I'm--" But Feli can't even get the word 'cumming' out of his mouth before his orgasm grips his body and the pleasure shocks to every inch of his skin. His blood feels like liquid fire and a scream fills the room again, which melts into a weak, low moan. He's gripping so tight around Lovino's dick now that he can feel every shift, every movement, every twitch even more than before and it's nearly enough to send him into a second dry orgasm as he covers his own chest in white. His eyes are rolled back in his head, but his trembling body rolls onward, determined to keep rhythm until he knows Lovino has cum as well.

"Feli!! A-ahh, fuck--!! Fuck fuck fuck, Feli, I'm-- Oh fuck, I'm going to-- shit, I-I can't--"  
\--last much longer. Or that would be what he says if his brother hadn't chosen that moment to cum between them, and now he's clenching down so hard on his dick that it's got Lovino seeing goddamn stars. He barely manages a few more stuttering thrusts before he's cursing and growling and biting into his brother's shoulder, probably over a line of older teeth marks from earlier in the evening. His orgasm is almost instantaneous when Feliciano rolls down onto him for the third time, and he yanks his brother down onto his cock so that he can cum deep inside of him. He's not as loud or as beautiful as Feli is; his eyes are squeezed shut, his jaw is hanging open, his voice is ragged, and his nails are bloody against his hips.

"Feli--!!"

...the afterglow is nice, he decides. Everything is a little muffled thanks to his heartbeat in his ears; suddenly all of his strength seems to abandon him; Lovino pulls his brother against him as he falls back against the mattress, utterly spent. It's muggy and hot in here now, and he should be more disgusted that the air now reeks of sex as well...but he's not. He doesn't have a single regret, much to his own dismay.

"...ah... bene, fratello... fuck..."

Feliciano is a puddle against the headboard. But then Lovino's arms wrap around his back and he gives one final tug, pulling the younger Italian forward. They tip over, and Lovino's back is on the mattress and Feli's slumped weakly against him. He shifts as much as he can, and with a strangled whimper he feels Lovino slip from his body as he adjusts. Their legs are entangled, but Feli doesn't so much care as he lays limp against his brother's chest. 

Feli would agree that the afterglow is nice. He finds it beautiful. Sex clings to the air, heat lifting from his skin everywhere Lovino isn't touching. His hips sting from the cuts where his brother was holding onto him, but Feliciano can't really bring himself to care right now. He smiles, shifting a little to nuzzle his face against Lovino's throat. 

Somewhere in his mind he's reminded that he just had sex with his brother. But really, he can't bring himself to care about that anymore than he can about the bloody cuts on his hips and sides. His limbs feel heavy and languid as he slides his arms around Lovi's neck and he clings to him with a quiet, pleased hum. He's so happy right now that he can't even think about how wrong this should be. About how ashamed he should feel. About how upset the Pope is gonna be if he ever finds out. 

About what Grandpa Rome would think. 

Feli entertains that thought for a moment. He thinks Grandpa Rome... probably wouldn't care. That makes him smile as he presses a kiss to Lovino's throat, his fingers sliding through his brother's hair, deliberately avoiding the curl near the front. No reason to be cruel. Warm chocolate eyes open and peek up at his tan but still blushing sibling. He can spot the freckles on his nose, the ones that he knows match the ones on Lovino's shoulders, and it makes him smile even bigger. 

"Ti amo, Lovino."

"...ti amo, Feliciano."

It's whispered and rather hoarse, considering all of the moaning he's just finished doing. A hand slips into Feli's hair to gently soothe through it, an unusually sweet gesture from a nation state known for his roughness. Romano isn't a good man, isn't sweet and gentle and kind like his brother: he's bared teeth and bruised knuckles and growled curses and aimed guns.

But his fratello clearly loves him.

It hasn't really started to sink in yet, the fact that hes just fucked his brother. Not only fucked him, but had some of he best sex of his entire life with him. Maybe it's the wine talking, but for now Lovino isn't particularly bothered by it...in fact, he makes a mental note to prepare something for them to eat in the morning.

"...ti amo..."

Then the elder Italian curls up on his side, wincing a little as his scratched shoulder brushes the sheets, and pulls his brother to his chest before promptly falling asleep.


End file.
